Birds of Sadness
by Saki Ji Li
Summary: Kagome is adopted and gets abused by her mom Inuyasha starts to like Kagome until he figures out she was abused by her mom WIll he save her?
1. A sad bird

Birds of Sadness Author's big note: Hello fellow readers and authors I would like to share with you that I'm too busy since school it's TORTURE! So I felt like writing this story called Birds of sadness I hope you guys like it. For starters it's about Kagome who was adopted, got abused, and didn't like guys. But before she tried another school a guy named Inuyasha started to like Kagome. Until he found out that her mom started abusing her so he breaks up with Kikyo. (Kagome's evil twin sister) He started to get to know her and try to fix her problem. Lots of humor, romance, and drama please like the 1st chapter and here's the first chapter!  
  
Chapter 1: A sad bird  
  
"Kagome Higurashi get down here this instant!"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
(Kagome narrating) "Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi I lived in New York almost my whole  
  
life. But lately my mom had been acting very weird even my brother Souta. You see this mom  
  
I'm talking about is my foster mom my real mom didn't have enough money to take care of  
  
me so I had to part away from her."  
  
Before Kagome could wake up she looked at a frame with her real mom in it holding  
  
her tight in her arms. But her mom yelled even more saying to get down for the first day of  
  
high school. So she got dressed in Jeans, tang top, hoop earrings even her knitted coat (Very beautiful though)  
  
Then her shiny black platform shoes, brushed her teeth, put her hair in a bun and kissed the frame  
  
for good luck at high school.  
  
"I love you mom hope you come back for me."  
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
"Be there in a sec."  
  
(Kagome narrating) "Oh and you know my foster mom she's a rich lady and we live in a  
  
mansion with butlers and maid!"  
  
"Kagome A. Higurashi! Where have you been?"  
  
"I was getting ready, mom!"  
  
"Well you should have made it quick!"  
  
"Did you remember to pack your stuff?"  
  
"Yes mother!"  
  
"Geez you didn't have to yell dear."  
  
"Well you didn't have to tell me a billion times!"  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"Well Jake will drive you to school."  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
So Kagome went to the limo for school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At school~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kagome arrived at school people crowded around seeing her limo and her outfit  
  
lots of boys had a crush that moment the girls were jealous except one girl named Sango.  
  
"Hi I'm Principle Naraku and you must be Kagome Higurashi. Nice having you here."  
  
"Yeah hi too."  
  
"Hi I'm Sango and you must be the new girl in my English class."  
  
"Well yeah how did you know?"  
  
"Our freaky teacher told us."  
  
"Freaky teacher?"  
  
"Don't ask well what do you want to do?"  
  
"Nothing but go to class and all."  
  
"Okay well let me introduce you to my friends."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"This is Shippo he is only 11 years old but he's a super genius and this is Mirkou  
  
beware he touches your.(Touches Sango's butt and hits him) Something like that. Last  
  
but not least Inuyasha beware he might say bad words to you."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Okay hi everyone like to meet all of you."  
  
(Bell rings)  
"Well got to go to English."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~English Class~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi Kagome I'm Mr. Bouncy!"  
  
"Um. Hi Mr. Bouncy."  
  
"Oh you can call me Mr. B too."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"Now let's get to pg 123 in out text book please."  
  
"To correct this sentence instead of blah blah blah."  
  
When Mr. Crazy guy was talking Inuyasha got a feeling of love in his heart because it was  
  
Pounding mad! So he wrote a poem to Kagome and flicked it on Kagome's desk. But  
  
Mr. B caught it in time.  
  
"Well, well, well Mr. Kyota we'll have to read this poem then."  
  
"(Clears throat) Roses are red violets are blue can you go to the Fall dance with me?  
  
Love Inuyasha."  
  
(People laugh at Kagome)  
  
"Well I might have to give DETENTION to you and Ms. Higurashi here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch time********************************  
  
"Sango I got humiliated on the first day of school"  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"Well it wasn't that bad Kagome besides you need to cool off a bit."  
  
"Oh fine I hope."  
  
***********************History@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2  
  
"So Kagome a school girl and Inuyasha was together fighting demons."  
  
"Why's my name there?"  
  
"Kagome stand outside of the room on the wall  
  
(People laugh) #################Last 6th period gym**************************  
  
"Move your mussels Higurashi."  
  
"Almost there gotta ahh!"  
  
"Well you have an F- on your rope round Ms. Give up  
  
(People snickers) ************************Hallway************************  
  
"Sango my day went bad people laughed at me for every period!"  
  
"Look out Kag it's popular snot club."  
  
"Well if it isn't my little sister Kagome."  
  
"So what you doofus face sister of mine."  
  
(Gasp)  
  
"You can't say that to me. Girls let's go!"  
  
"Do you know her?"  
  
"Yeah we went way back when we were little." !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Kikyo I want my candy!"  
  
"Well too bad I licked it now it's mine."  
  
"Hey those are my roses."  
  
"Get your own!"  
  
***********************End of Flashback***********************  
  
"Wow I feel sorry for you."  
  
"Well yeah I got to go home bye Sango."  
  
"Bye Kagome!"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$At Home****************************  
  
"Mom I'm home."  
  
"Kagome come over here."  
  
"Okay mom no!"  
  
Kagome got beaten up carelessly by her own mom she had bruises on her cheeks, legs, and  
  
Arms but her mom did it for 2 hours without stopping. Ever since Kagome was little her mom  
  
Will beat her up when she has a bad day at work or sleeping even smoking and drinking  
  
Too much. Kagome would pray all day saying for her mom to stop doing it but it didn't work at  
  
All. But there will be hope somewhere out there in the world.  
  
Well here's your chapter 1 the Kagome A. Higurashi A stands for Anna her middle name. well please review I worked all night on this story well good day or night. DogsRule 


	2. Chapter 2: Life at detention

*Chapter 2: life at detention Author's little note: Hey all readers and authors I'm very sorry that my grammars aren't corrected because 1: is that my computer was acting strange 2: I was tired 3: I had to go to sleep. Well here's chapter 2 for the day.  
  
"Kagome get down here you're going to be late again!"  
  
"Okay mom I'm coming!"  
  
It was a foggy day and Kagome did her hair down put some lip gloss on got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast."  
  
"Kagome A. Higurashi! Where have you been?"  
  
"Sleeping in again."  
  
"Well Jake will take you to school again and take that silly hat off!"  
  
"Um. its hat day we have to wear hat all day at school."  
  
"Okay well Kagome dear no matter how you do badly at school you'll still be my best girl."  
  
"Thanks mom and you'll be my best mom too." (Hugs)  
  
"Okay that's enough Jake is waiting for you outside better hurry."  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
So Kagome went inside the limo and waved goodbye to her mom.  
  
(So Yesterday) By: Hillary Duff You can change your life-if you wanna You can change your clothes-if you wanna  
  
If you change your mind Well that's the way it goes  
  
But I'm gonna keep your jeans And your old black hat-Cause I wanna They look good on me You're never gonna get them back At least not today, not today, not today Cause  
Chorus" If it's over let it go and Come tomorrow it will seem So yesterday, so yesterday I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off let it go and When you wake up it will seem So yesterday, so yesterday Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay.  
(End of song)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hallway~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then Kagome arrived at school lots of guys asked Kagome to the dance but you  
  
Know what? She refused pretty weird eh? Well when Kagome was little her mom made  
  
Her get married to a guy but she begin to realized that guys aren't her type at all that time.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Yes Kag."  
  
"I have to show you something."  
  
"Okay what is it?"  
  
"You know this hat I'm wearing."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Well my mom she... She did this to me."  
  
"What your mom abuses you."  
  
"Yeah well when she smokes or something yeah."  
  
"I better call 911." Said Sango  
  
"No Sango wait! If my mom finds out about this I'm history!"  
  
"Okay then."  
  
(Bell rings)  
"Well see ya later Kagome."  
  
"Yeah see ya later."  
  
`````````````````````````Detention***********************************  
  
"Okay listen up people I'm Mr. Serge. If I catch any of you talking or sleeping  
  
you'll pray for mercy then!"  
  
"Yes Mr. Serge."  
  
"Now do something quiet!"  
  
So Kagome decided to draw a beautiful building with kids in it doing fun stuff. But then one  
  
guy got caught sleeping instead of working. Then Mr. Serge went to him and broke his hand  
  
by twisting it off. Inuyasha was just working on his math. Until 8 hours later Mr. Serge  
  
made announcement.  
  
"Okay you hooligans you'll not come back except this guy!"  
  
"Yes Mr. Serge."  
  
"Now OUT!"  
  
After that whole period there Kagome went home instead because it was night time.  
  
But Inuyasha volunteered to walk her home."  
  
"Well Inuyasha did you really wanted to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Um yeah why." (Blushes)  
  
"Well I got to go now." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$The very next day***************************  
  
"Kagome sister come down mom is angry now."  
  
"Okay Souta."  
  
(Kagome narrating) "Hey it's me again I just wanted to say was that Kikyo my evil twin  
  
sister used to live with us but my dad my foster mom's husband got a divorce so we parted  
  
away from each an other."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi go inside the limo you're going to be late again and again!"  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
*************************At the Hallway again**************************  
  
"Um Kagome here's the snot patrol again."  
  
"Well if it isn't Kagome the weirdo!" Said Kikyo  
  
"What do you want now Kikyo snot head!"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that rumors were true about the whole going to the dance with  
  
me thing from Inuyasha."  
  
"So I didn't say yes or something."  
  
"You didn't know that Inuyasha is my boyfriend ever since freshmen year at high  
  
school."  
  
"So I don't care if he's your boyfriend."  
  
"Inuyasha is the richest hot jock guy in school so you don't care about that?"  
  
"Um Kikyo maybe you didn't hear but I'm the richest girl in school now."  
  
"So what Higurashi he's in love with me."  
  
"I don't care Kikyo as a matter of fact why don't you ask him then."  
  
"Fine I will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Inuyasha's locker************************  
  
"Inuyasha hon would you like to go to the dance with me."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Forget it Kikyo we did this like a billion thousand times we should see other people  
  
now."  
  
"Okay I don't care you can break up with me but I hate you now!" Said Kikyo.  
  
***************************At Kagome's locker********************  
  
"Hey Kagome." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah would you like to go to the dance with me."  
  
"No way I hate you from now on." Said Kagome.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha do you hate when girls say that."  
  
"Sesshomaru and Kouga!"  
  
"Yeah so Dogface why do you even bother." Said Kouga.  
  
"Yes little brother useless one of mine why?"  
  
"Sesshomaru just because you get asked by girls even you Kouga doesn't mean I'm  
  
useless!"  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru little Inuyasha is crying." Said Kouga.  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Run away then you don't have a chance with her."  
  
So Inuyasha went to the boy's bathroom to do something.  
  
"Okay Kagome hates me so what I can make her fall for me in 3 days since  
  
the dance isn't until 1 week by now."  
  
Inuyasha's face looked like he had a plan.  
  
Well there's chapter 2 please review soon as possible I fixed everything here. Oh and about the So yesterday thing you know in movies they put music there with the emotion of a character's face well that's what I'm trying to do well bye review! DogsRule 


End file.
